unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RiceMochi/The Third Path: High Sorcerer
Third path: High Sorceror Photon Crush: ''Cooldown seconds - Cost 12 --- Ability Power 130. Damages 1 enemy with magic damage.'' Questing': 4/5 - '''Guild Battle: '''5/5 ''- '''Augment: 0/5 - Keymin Reforge: 0/5 Mochi's Opinion: Final photon skill and it offers 130 damage modifier... not bad but you're forgetting that we unlocked a passive from the sorceror tree~ If you equip a staff which you should be doing anyway... it's really 140. Mystic Mastery: ''Cooldown seconds - Cost 20 --- Increases the MATK of all allies by 20% for 60 seconds.'' Questing': 0/5 - '''Guild Battle: '''0/5' ''- ''Augmen''t': 0/5 - '''Keymin Reforge: 0/5 Mochi's Opinion: Okay now it has a little bit of a use but again... unison - end of story. Ether Flare: ''Cooldown seconds - Cost 16 --- Ability Power 90. Damages 1 enemy and its adjacent enemies with magic damage.'' Combo effect: When used after concentrate, Ability Power increased to 120. Questing': 5/5 - '''Guild Battle: '''5/5' ''- ''Augment: 5/5 - Keymin Reforge: 5/5 Mochi's Opinion: Final Ether AOE skill - starting to lookup for it and it took way too long! Let's do some math... 90 - if you got a staff it's 100 which is the same as Mind Hack but if you use concentrate -> it's the same as photon crush's base damage without the staff boost. This is the only Ether AOE you should be using in reality. Photon Edge: ''Cooldown seconds - Cost 10 --- Ability Power 110. Damages 1 enemy with magic damage.'' Questing': 1/5 - '''Guild Battle: '''1/5 ''- '''Augment: 0/5 - Keymin Reforge: 0/5 Mochi's Opinion: The first of the 1v1 magic skill you would get as a mage. '' '' Weaken Resolve: ''Cooldown seconds - Cost 20 --- Reduces all enemies' MDEF by 20% for 60 seconds.'' Questing': 0/5 - '''Guild Battle: 0'/5 ''- '''''Augment: 0/5 - Keymin Reforge: 0/5 Mochi's Opinion: I will never tell you to put pure buffs or debuffs in as a mage... NEVER! By the time you buff or debuff yourself, you could have killed 999999999999 monsters. Meteor Strike: ''Cooldown seconds - Cost 18 --- Damages 1 enemy with 50 Physical Damage and 50 Magic Damage. Chance to hit 3-6 times.'' Questing': 5/5 - '''Guild Battle: '''5/5 ''- '''Augment: 0/5 - Keymin Reforge: 0/5 Mochi's Opinion: If you throw in the meteor strike boost it's a 60/60 - now if you were to do some math... 60x3 = 180 - 60x4 = 240 - 60x5 = 300 - 60x6 = 360 --- this is for MATK alone! What happens if you did an absolute glass cannon build? You have killed the game. Right now I am sitting at ATK: 15102 - MATK: 45545 -> My top meteor hit was 48k x 6 - which is 288k. ---> this is with the following: Break - Critical - Magic Testament XL x2. As you can see, I'm not an all-out glass cannon since I do not have 5 wind monsters but... imagine what it will be like if I did. I am still happy with the damage in honesty - but what kinda sucks for me is: I'm neither an absolute glass cannon nor am I a well-rounded mage... lol. Passive skills: Increases MATK of staff by 10%. base - there's 2 nodes Increases damage for physical/magic attack abilities used against Soldiers by 10. Increases MATK by 5% Increases damage for "Meteor Strike" by 10 when a staff is equipped in your main weapon slot. Category:Blog posts Category:Mage Guides